In recent years, various types of printing devices have become popular for both business and consumer use. In addition to traditional black and white printers, color printers, scanners, copiers, fax machines, and other components are now common. Multi-function peripherals (MFPs), that support two or more of these functions, are also widely available. As these devices have grown more prevalent, they are being used for processing of more sophisticated and complicated documents.